The Freedom Wizards
by PineappleOfFluffytown
Summary: Professor Lupin decided to stay in Hogwarts and become the full-time Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, he decided to give a assignment that would last until their seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary_,

_Of course I figured it'd all be the same, and it was. Aunt Petunia ordering me around even though I'm 15, and same with Uncle Vernon, and that rat of a cousin I call Dudley. This has been my whole life, all I know now is that my parents were great people and wouldn't allow the Dursleys to stoop this low. I honestly think if I didn't have Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, or anyone I've met over the years. I would've been dead as dead by now. I realize that that thought was a huge mistake. After entering Lupin's class, I've realized two things: You are what you make of yourself, and also, even though I've known this since the day I've met Draco Malfoy; Blood Type doesn't determine the person. The heart does. I'm horribly confused with everything. Why should I be the one to fight off Voldemort? We're in a war. I'm lucky if I make it to 16! _

~ Harry Potter

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Of all classes I'm stuck in here? I know I can't complain because I am with Ron and Harry, they're my best friends. What teenager wouldn't want their best friends in the same Defense Against The Dark Arts class? Many most likely. This is a mixed class, by mixed, bloody hell I mean mixed! We've got everybody in here! From Mudbloods to Half-Bloods, to Slytherins to Ravenclaws! I hope Malfoy will leave me alone this year, if he doesn't well, he's got another thing coming. Even though I couldn't bring it to myself to fire a spell at the fool. I think Lupin's insane for making us write journal/diary entry's about our lives during the school and summer. Although, I don't mind a little extra homework to keep me busy during the summer when I'm not with the Order, or at the Burrow, or Grimmauld place. It's where Sirius-Harry's godfather lives now. All will turn out well, but I give Lupin a week.

~ Hermione Granger

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Lupin's gone mad! I don't think that writing about our lives is going to succeed in anything! The only reason I'm in this bloody class is because I would need this class for future reference as my career as a Death Eater will begin in the next month! I turn 16 quite soon, and as I imagine the day where my father may have an kilometer of pride in his bones for me, I may change my view on things. _

~ Draco Malfoy

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Lupin never explained to us what to write about in you, so I guess I'll just start out with my name I suppose. My name is Ronald Weasley. I have a younger sister named Ginny, I also have five older brothers named: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. I can't say that I'm mad about this class, I mean, we're all here together! Me, Hermione and Harry is we, if you hadn't known that yet. Fact of the matter is, most people think this is the dumb class. It can't be too dumb since the brightest witch of our generation is our class! I can't wait to see her everyday! 

~ Ronald Weasley

* * *

**Okay, so, that's the first chapter, I'm unsure about continuing this sooooo please, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't know why Lupin is making us write about ourselves. What does that have to do with anything? I'm just a boy with a toad and a wand who lives with his senile grandmother. You see, the reason why I live with her is because my parents went brutally insane after being attacked by Death Eaters when I was a baby. I never get to see them, the thing is though at least I know they're alive. They're at Saint Mungos._

~Neville Longbottom

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Sometimes I just can't seem to honestly think, I don't like how well Hermione and Malfoy are getting along. What is this? Damn it! They seem to run into each other too often. It's confusing, though so are girls and I can't really complain can I? Well, I found out something new today, besides that.. well, not only are we fighting a undeclared war..but Prof. Lupin's friend, Erin Gruwell, has students fighting a non-magical type of war. Lupin explained it today, we may have advantages, though I wish I could allow myself to help those muggles in California, I can't. By Merlin I wish I could do something._

~Ronald Weasley

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Something weird is happening. It's all over the world, while we have Death Eaters and Voldemort to worry about, the teenagers in America have gangs and living through a day to worry about. Honestly, I have no idea what to say today. Although I do know one thing, we can't just let this slip by like this. Though I'm sure we can't do anything about it, we learned that America has it's own way of doing things, no ministry or anything like that for them. I think the Nargles are starting to come back! I miss those little things a lot, I'm glad! _

~ Luna Lovegood

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I doubt there's nothing like Voldemort or my parents in America, but my assumption was wrong. I don't know weather or not Lupin was starting to make a point or teach us a lesson. Some Hufflepuff drew a picture of a Gryffindor with a lion's nose and really weird hair today, even though I admit it was funny- I just don't undertsand how now. What's actually starting to worry me is that Dracy-Poo and the mudblood are actually starting to become...friends! I cannot have this happen to me! Ugh! Why can't Draco just realize I'm the right one for him?! _

~ Pansy Parkison

* * *

**Okay, so I'd really appreciate if you could tell me how this is, and if I'm getting their personalities right:D Thank you! **


End file.
